Something Might Happen
by Agent AA
Summary: What if Naoki married Sahoko-san instead of admiting his feelings to Kotoko? Sahoko gets pregnant and dies after giving birth. Before dying, she told Naoki to name their child, "Kotoko". This story is from the 2013 Japanese drama with Miki Honoka and Yuki Furukawa.
1. The Wedding

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back after 4 months of writer's block! I'm really busy for the last 3 months of the school year. This is also my first Mischevious/Playful/Naughty Kiss story. This is based off from the version with Miki Honoka and Yuki Furukawa. What if Naoki married Sahoko-san instead?**

**(Plot-Naoki married Sahoko to protect his dad's company and his family. He still loves Kotoko but he is trying to forget about her. About Kotoko, she told Kinnosuke that she's not ready for marriage and he needed to wait about 10 years until she is ready to be married. A year later, Sahoko got pregnant and Naoki was happy that he will get a child. 9 months later, his daughter was born but Sahoko couldn't survive during labor. Before she died, she told Naoki to name their daughter "Kotoko".)**

**Yep, this is where I'm going to stop. *makes dramatic sounds* Enjoy the story and if you're sad that Mischevious Kiss 2 ended, you're my friend(s).**

Chapter 1-

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said. "You may kiss the bride." Irie put the veil up from Sahoko's face and they went into an awkward kiss.

"Hooray!" everyone said. Mrs. Irie, Yuki and Mr. Irie were happy for Naoki but they were dissappointed that he didn't choose Kotoko. Yuki knew that deep in Naoki's heart, he loved Kotoko.

"Onii-chan." Mrs. Irie said, wiping her eyes with a cloth. 'Why did you marry her instead of Kotoko-chan?!' Yuki invited Kotoko to the wedding and she was in the back of the church. She was clapping and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'Congratulations Irie-kun. I'm glad that you are happy with Sahoko-san. I wish you two a lot of happiness.' Kotoko thought. She went to Yuki and patted his head.

"Thank you Yuki-kun for inviting me. I need to go." she said. Yuki grabbed her arm.

"Stay for the reception." he said.

*3 hours later*

Kotoko walked back to her dad's restaurant, the bride's boquet in her hands.

"I think I will reject Kin-chan's proposal for now and make him wait until I find a job and settle down. 10 years. He will wait for 10 years."

**AN: Short chapter to get warmed up for the next chapter. Review if you liked it. No flames please. I really want to finish this story. See you. Agent A has a mission and she's out!**


	2. After 1 Year

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter with "Something Might Happen...". Yay! I have a review!**

**Brenda01(Guest): ¡Gracias! Eres mi amiga! :)**

**Yes, I took Spanish classes in 5th grade. I take French classes this year! Let's start.**

Chapter 2-After 1 Year

You would think that Naoki and Sahoko led a very quiet and awkward life as husband and wife. Sorry to disappoint you but it was completely different than you would ever think. They were very affectionate with each other. They would go on picnics every Sunday, go on dinners every Saturday, anything a rich, married couple would do. When Naoki's stressed, he would relieve his stress by talking to Sahoko. Yes, very different than you thought, right? Naoki became an undergraduate in buisness and he changed his courses to buisness classes. If you want to know what's going on with Kotoko, I will tell you. You see, after Naoki left her life, she concentrated a lot on her studies and she's a very smart girl, top of her classes. Shocking, eh? Naoki leaving her life is maybe one of the best things that ever happened to her. Kotoko graduated from college with a degree. She went to work as a buisness woman. She led a very quiet and peaceful life. Back to our main subject. One memorable day, Sahoko got pregnant.

"Do you want to abort, Sahoko-san?" Naoki asked. Yes, they still call each other formally.

"I am not going to abort our child, Naoki-san." Sahoko answered, angry. The next 9 months was a pain in the arse for Naoki.

**AN: Another short chapter, shorter than the last chapter. There will be short chapters until Sahoko's death. Bye bye. Agent A has a mission and she's out!**


	3. The Pains of Pregnant Women

**AN: Another chapter here! Wow, I am on a roll here. 3 chapters in 3 days! I'm amazing. Reviews!**

**Brenda01(Guest)-****Ah, ya veo. Yo estaba como que cuando traté de aprender español también.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3-The Pains of Pregnant Women

Mood swings, food cravings, pains, stress, headaches. Naoki had to survive those problems because of his pregnant wife. After two months, they had two broken chairs, 50 empty ice cream containers and 100 boxes of cereal because of Sahoko.

"Damn, do women eat THAT much food during pregnancy? Okaa-san didn't eat that much food when she was pregnant with Yuki." Naoki said under his breath.

"NAOKI-SAN!" Sahoko yelled.

"Yes, my wife?" She walked in and started to pull on Naoki's hair.

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I AM FAT! YOU BASTARD, YOU STUPID DOG!" In the household, you can hear screams of pain and anger. "DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

"Ok! Ok! It's my fault! I'm sorry!"

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! I HATE YOU!"

*1 hour later*

Naoki had a bag of ice on his head and Sahoko was eating a box of cereal.

"How much are you going to eat?" Naoki asked, then he realized that he did something wrong. Sahoko threw the box of cereal at him.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME EAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ok! Damn."

*2 months later*

Another 2 months passed and Naoki decided to do extra hours at office so he can escape the raging Sahoko.

"I cannot leave you into the office after 9 pm." Mr. Irie said. "You need to take care of Sahoko."

"Ok Oto-san." Naoki said. 'Damn it!' He walked back home and he was greeted by Kotoko's friend, Satomi. "What are you doing here?"

"Rude as usual." Satomi said, crossing her arms. "Kotoko was busy so she couldn't come to take care of Sahoko-san today."

"Kotoko takes care of Sahoko-san?" Sahoko never breathed a word to Naoki about Kotoko after their marriage. Naoki's heart raced, thinking about his love. He can't, he has a wife, Kotoko is a mere memory from the past, he convinced himself.

"What's up with you, Irie? You're face is red." Naoki realized it.

"It's nothing." Naoki walked into the living room and then had to dodge a flying shoe.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE LATE!" Sahoko screamed.

"Wow. I thought Sahoko-san was a peaceful and quiet person. She was calm with me." Satomi said, amazed. Naoki glared at her. "I'm sorry, when did I piss you off? I'm leaving." She waved goodbye and left the door. Sahoko came to Naoki and pulled on his hair.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

*2 months later*

3 months left until the painful 9 months were over. Naoki needed to go to the hospital three times over the course of 6 months. Their TV was broken, the table has only 2 chairs left. The other 6 were smashed to pieces.

"Pregnant women are one thing, my wife is another thing. She's a new level, a level no other woman can reach." Naoki said after he was discharged from the hospital.

**AN: Sahoko-san is crazy in this story as a pregnant woman. *laughs awkwardly* I hope you enjoyed that part. The next chapter is the awaited chapter... Agent A has a mission and she's out!**


	4. The Death of Sahoko

**AN: I am so sorry about the sudden writer's block. I was busy and I have 5 projects due soon. Reviews!**

**Brenda01 (Guest): Si.**

**Guest: Here's your update!**

**Danielle audrey (Guest): I can't imagine it either. xD**

**Here we are, the part everyone has been wondering about... Enjoy it.**

Chapter 4-Birth and Sahoko's Death

Naoki was outside the emergency room with his parents and Yuki. The door opened and a nurse came out.

"Congratulations Naoki-san. You have a daughter." the nurse said. Naoki smiled then it disappeared when the nurse continued. "I'm sorry to say that your wife couldn't survive the procedure." Naoki ran inside the emergency room and he ran towards Sahoko, her eyes weary and her breath was shaky.

"Naoki-san, Naoki." she whispered.

"Sahoko-san." Naoki said. "Why can't you survive?"

"I'm sorry." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't be with you anymore. My child won't know who I am." A tear came from Naoki's eyes. "For our child... please... name her... Kotoko... I'll miss you, Naoki..." The machine beeped and Sahoko was gone from the world. Naoki started crying and he hugged Sahoko's corspe. Yuki came to Naoki and patted his back.

"Nii-san..." Yuki started. Naoki turned around and he cried on Yuki's shoulder. "It's ok... you'll be fine."

"She's gone..." Naoki kept repeating.

"It's ok. At least you have your child that looks like her." The nurse came in with the birth certificate.

"What's the child's name?" the nurse asked. Yuki looked at Naoki.

"Her name is... Kotoko Sahoko Irie." Naoki answered.

"WHAT?!"

**AN: That is it for this chapter. The characters are OOC in this story, just so you know. After reading this over and over, I'm in tears of sadness. Thanks for reading this chapter. Agent A has a mission and she's out!**


	5. Meet Irie Kotoko

**[AN: Hey guys! Back after about 7 months! School's great and hard. I left you with Sahoko's death 7 months ago so... After a sad chapter, I will make your hopes up with this chapter! We now meet our little Kotoko Irie, now 8 years old and very mischevious. Enjoy this chapter.]**

Chapter 5-Meet Kotoko Irie

"Ok everyone! Thank you for watching and I'll see you next week!" a girl said and closed her camcorder. 'Hello everyone! My name is Irie Kotoko, daughter of the very popular and intelligent Irie Naoki. I have a mom but I never met her before. I never knew her at all. I have my grandmother, grandfather and my uncle Yuki, who is in high school, living with us! Uncle Yuki is the mini version of Daddy! He's smart, has very good grades and all the girls fall for him. I want to marry him one day and we usually play house together! I'm 7 years old and I am in second grade. I'm just like Daddy, I have high grades too and number 1 in my grade. Tomorrow is my 8th birthday and I'm going to have fun with my family.'

"Good morning Daddy!" Kotoko said as she jumped on Naoki.

"Good morning my princess." Naoki said. "Grandmother made some breakfast."

"Yay!" Kotoko ran to the table and took Yuki's breakfast.

"Kotoko, that's my breakfast." Yuki said.

"Get your own!" Kotoko said.

"Kotoko-chan." Mama Irie said, gave Kotoko her breakfast and gave Yuki's back to him. "Don't take your uncle's food."

"Daddy, are you going to come to my presentation today?" Kotoko asked Naoki.

"Are we, Okaa-san?" Naoki asked Mama Irie.

"Yes, you are, Onii-chan. Papa let you take the day off." Mama Irie answered, then to Kotoko, "Daddy and I are coming."

"Yay!" Kotoko said, took her bag, kissed everyone goodbye, and walked off to Tonan Elementary.

**[AN: Kotoko sounds very cute, doesn't she? Next chapter is the presentation but a surprising event happens and Naoki saves the day by helping! You'll see. Agent A has a mission and she's out!]**


	6. What Is A Mom?

**[AN: New chapter, new setting, new problem. Enjoy this chapter.]**

Chapter 6-What Is A Mom?

"Welcome to Tonan Elementary's very first presentation! We have our 2nd grade class A to start it off! First we have Umari Yuki verses Irie Kotoko!" the principal said and Kotoko and another girl stood up. A man behind Naoki tapped him.

"That's my baby, Yuki!" he said.

"That's interesting." Naoki said, not even listening.

"She won #2 on the exams, after the famous Irie's daughter."

"I am Irie Naoki."

"Aa." The man wasn't happy.

"First will be Yuki." the teacher said. The girl picked up a slip of paper and read it. "You have one minute to explain your subject. Ready, go!"

"Slavery is..." the girl started and she continued into slavery until the timer rang.

"Amazing job, Yuki." the teacher said. "Next is Kotoko." Kotoko picked a slip of paper and her smile disappeared. She gave a small sob and she looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mom." she said. Mama Irie gasped and Naoki sat up from his seat. She started crying. "Okaa-san." The audience started whispering to each other and the other girl smirked. Naoki knew what to do. He stood up and he started to speak.

"Mom. Mom is the person who cooks for you. Mom is the person who will protect her children with her life. Mom is the person who loves her children dearly. Mom is the sweetest and the most loveliest person who no one wants to leave." Naoki explained.

"Oh, it's Irie Naoki!" the crowd gasped.

"Now, give me a hug, my beautiful daughter." Naoki bent down to Kotoko with his arms out. Kotoko ran to her dad's arms and the audience gave them a standing ovation. Mama Irie was clapping the hardest.

"That's my son and granddaughter." Mama Irie said to herself.

**[AN: That's it for this chapter. Thx for reading. Agent A has a mission and she's out! :)]**


End file.
